


Impaled

by Goddess47



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: FebuWhump2021, Gen, Major Character Injury, Not a Happy Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: For Febuwhump day 4: ImpaledThis is not a happy story!
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138856
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Impaled

**Author's Note:**

> For Febuwhump day 4: Impaled
> 
> This is not a happy story!

It was a return visit to Waleria by the Lanteans to get pick up goods and repair a failing water system. 

"It's grunt work!" Rodney protested. "I'm busy!"

"They expect you," Teyla replied firmly. "We must all go."

It wasn't until they were inside the village that they noticed grumbling from the crowd.

"Something's wrong," Ronon warned.

The village leader was not the same person but Teyla greeted him warmly. 

"Leave!" he growled. "You desecrate our lands!"

Teyla stepped closer. "We return in peace. We are prepared to fix your water system!"

"Blasphemers!" he thundered. Arrows flew through the air.

John ordered them to shoot the villagers to be able to get away. 

They all had taken arrows, but Teyla was the most critical. She had an arrow impaled her abdomen and lost a lot of blood before they got her back to Atlantis.

Carson's team whisked her away to surgery. 

It was telling that Rodney did not whine as they pulled three arrows from his leg.

Glad for an excuse not to leave the infirmary, they waited.

Carson finally came back to them. "She'll live but she lost a lot of blood." He sighed. "She'll never have another child."


End file.
